The investigators aim to examine the impact of stress posed by life events and lack of Person-Environment fit on health and well-being of community-living elderly. The mediating role of formal and informal social supports, of personal resources, and coping strategies in affecting outcomes will be considered. A random sample of elderly utilizers of the Health Alliance Plan of Detroit, a Health Maintenance Organization (HMO), will be interviewed twice, with a one-year interval between interviews. Respondents will be asked to evaluate the stresses associated with recent life events. They will also be asked to report on their social supports, personal resources, and strategies of dealing with stress. Lack of Person-Environment fit will also be evaluated as a potential source of stress. Data on functioning and psychosocial outcomes will be obtained. It is anticipated that 400 initial interviews will be completed and that 300 respondents will be followed up in the subsequent interview. Our longitudinal design will permit testing of a model linking stress, resources, and subsequent health and psychosocial outcomes.